


Deceitber Day 20: Gingerbread

by Prinssess61



Series: Deceitber 2019 [20]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Bakery, Deceitber, Maybe - Freeform, Moceit - Freeform, Unrequited Love, as janus' kids, for now, gingerbread, i think, janus owns a bakery, not sure even tho i wrote this, oh also janus calls patton by his last name, patton is doing his best, roman and remus just kinda wormed their way into the story, so apparently he's a single dad, virgil is patton's friend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:35:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26952259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prinssess61/pseuds/Prinssess61
Summary: Patton didn't want many things. But the one thing he did want was always out of his reach
Relationships: Deceit | Janus Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders, Moceit
Series: Deceitber 2019 [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1598983
Kudos: 17





	Deceitber Day 20: Gingerbread

**Author's Note:**

> Trigger warnings: Unrequited love, food mention, let me know if I need to add anything please!
> 
> Also, I apologize in advance, I suck at writing anything even close to romance
> 
> Enjoy!!

Patton stepped into the bakery with a deep sigh, relishing in the air conditioning giving him a break from the blistering heat outside and the sweet smell of baked goods. He caught a flash of a yellow apron about to go to the back and smiled. “Hey, Janus!”

Janus turned around and smirked. “Well, well, well. If it isn’t Patton Morales. Haven’t seen you in here for a while.”

“Well, I just couldn’t stay away from my favorite bakery, owned by my favorite person!” Patton said, not sure if that was a blush on Janus’ face or just redness from working too hard.

“So, I’m your favorite person now?”

Patton hummed and tapped his chin, mocking what Janus would usually do. “That depends. Are you gonna give me some of your gingerbread cookies?”

“You strike a hard bargain, Morales,” Janus said, narrowing his eyes. Nevertheless, he reached into the window and grabbed one of the smaller cookies and handed it to Patton.

“I always knew you were soft,” Patton teased and took a bite. It was so warm and soft and just right and Patton had to stop his eyes from rolling back in delight.

Janus huffed and rolled his eyes, but didn’t deny it. Patton counted that as a win.

“So, what’s been going on with Roman and Remus?”

Janus leaned on the counter with crossed arms and shook his head with a fond, yet annoyed smile. “The older they get, the more chaotic they become. You don’t even want to know about what they did with the washing machine.”

He was probably right. Patton didn’t want to know. Patton took a deep breath and asked, “So when you’re done here with work, would you wanna get a coffee?”

Janus looked at him for a moment and answered, “Sure, it’ll be a nice change. If you wait like, 10 minutes, I can get Logan to take over for me for a while.”

Patton smiled. Step one down. “Sure!”

Janus smiled at him and that made Patton’s stomach do somersaults. He went to the back, where the pastries were made while Patton took a seat next to the window. He leaned his cheek on his palm as he stared out the window. He watched the cars as they zoomed by and the people as they walked, some with dogs, others with kids, and some just by themselves.

“Ok, ready?” Janus said from behind him. Patton turned around, but couldn’t keep the soft smile off his face. Instead of the floury apron, he was wearing a bright yellow t-shirt that said “hydrate or diedrate” and dark blue jeans. His hair that had been tied up in a messy bun and covered with a hair net, was now flowing over his shoulders like a waterfall of milk chocolate.

Janus waved a hand in front of Patton’s face. “Helloooo? Earth to Morales.”

Patton blinked and shook his head, stumbling back a step from the sudden closeness of Janus’ hand to his face. Patton realized he had been staring and felt heat creep into his cheeks. He sheepishly rubbed the back of his neck. “Sorry, my mind just drifted off.”

Janus smiled at him. “It’s fine. So, you ready?”

“Yep!”

They walked to a small cafe a couple blocks away. They walked up to the register and the barista, whose name tag said ‘Remy’, and each ordered their drink. Patton got an iced caramel macchiato and Janus got an iced cappuccino.

Once they had paid- Janus being the gentleman he was, paid for Patton’s- and received their drinks, they took a seat in a booth closer to a corner.

“How’s Virgil?” Janus asked hesitantly. It sounded like he was asking just to be polite, which made sense, since the last time they had seen each other, they weren’t exactly on the best terms. Patton wasn’t sure what had happened between them, but he knew it was something big.

“Uh, he’s been doing well. He just started his last year of college a couple weeks ago, and he’s doing well in his classes as far as I know.”

Janus nodded and an awkward silence settled over them like a heavy blanket that was almost too hard to lift.

Patton took a sip, deciding he was going to confess everything. How he had taken one look at Janus’s blue and green eyes and decided he loved him. How he wanted to kiss him after their first conversation. How he was so proud of him when he opened his own bakery even though he had two kids at home. How he was completely head over heels for him. “Um… Janus, I-”

Patton’s throat went dry and the words and his courage started to slip away. Janus raised an eyebrow at him and motioned for him to continue. Patton took a deep breath.

“I just wanted to say… thank you, for coming here with me I mean. I really appreciate it and…” now or never, “I can’t believe how lucky I am to have a friend like you.”

Aaaaaaand he blew it. Janus blinked. And then again. He looked like he had been expecting something else.

He smiled, but it seemed a bit forced. “I’m lucky to have you as a friend too, Morales.”

Maybe the next time he saw Janus, Patton would have the courage to tell him.

Yeah, next time.

**Author's Note:**

> There may be a sequel to this one because I can't just leave them like this, what kind of monster would do such a thing?! (I would but I'm feeling fluffy now)
> 
> Sorry I haven't been very active lately. Motivation is coming ang going as it pleases and school has been picking up. However, I should be posting some more hopefully sometime this next week
> 
> Have a good day/night!!


End file.
